


bend to your will

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, M/M, Touch-Starved, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noctis is touch-starved. Ardyn takes advantage. For a prompt on thekink meme.





	

Ardyn had to be doing it on purpose. 

Noct couldn't think of _why_ , but Ardyn had been shadowing his steps since they'd agreed to follow him to the Disc, and that first touch of his hand on the small of Noct's back had made him freeze completely. Noct had brushed it off at the time, but Ardyn _kept touching him_ —a hand on Noct's arm directing him to look at something, his palm resting on the nape of Noct's neck when they'd all been huddled around Prompto's camera, a lingering grip on Noct's shoulder. Separately, these could all be incidental, but the complete picture they made was unsettling at best.

Noct would say something about it, but it was...nice. 

Not a lot of people dared touch the crown prince, and with his father having less and less time for him as Noct got older, there hadn't been anyone to give him a hug when he was having a bad day or tuck him in at night.

Noct didn't realize he'd missed it so much until Ardyn had started touching him at every turn, and Noct found himself subconsciously leaning into spaces where Ardyn had been, trying to get closer. 

It wasn't behaviour appropriate of a prince, but there wasn't anyone watching, and anyway, Ardyn was only taking them as far as the Disc, and then they'd be on their own again.

Noct found himself not quite happy at the thought.

-

Noct's head hurt too much to sleep, the last vision Titan had sent him still pounding behind his eyes like jagged spikes stuck into his brain. He was just about to drag himself to his feet and over to the store to see if, by some miracle, they had any heavy duty painkillers, when there were hands rubbing at his temples, warm and soothing. The relief was so good that Noct moaned aloud, going boneless in the chair.

"Better, your majesty?" Ardyn asked, still massaging at his temples, but Noct only managed another weak groan in response.

He felt too good to be embarrassed about it after, more sincere in his thanks to Ardyn than he'd ever been in thanking anyone before.

"I am at your disposal," Ardyn said with a smile, taking the seat opposite.

Noct couldn't help himself wishing that Ardyn would have sat a little closer, and maybe, possibly, left a hand on his shoulder. As if reading his mind, Ardyn reached over to take one of Noct's hands, idly tracing over his fingers as he spoke. It should have been weird, but Noct found himself oddly comforted by it.

"I was thinking," Ardyn was saying, "perhaps the road ahead would be safer were we to go on alone. It was you the Archean called for, and your friends may be in danger if they try to accompany you too close to its presence."

Noct frowned, but he couldn't fault Ardyn's logic. He closed his hand unconsciously, as if seeking reassurance, and was only aware of it when Ardyn squeezed back lightly in response.

"I may not look like much, but I've fought in the war, your majesty. I'll be by your side the entire time."

Noct smiled weakly. "If we're going to do this, you should probably call me Noct." 

The only thing warmer than the smile on Ardyn's face was his hand encircling Noct's. "I'm honored, _Noct_."

-

Noct left the guys a note in the Regalia before heading to the Disc with Ardyn. It was still dark out, though Ardyn didn't seem bothered, taking the turns as perfectly as if it were bright daylight. Noct tried not to yawn, but it'd been a long day, and he couldn't help himself. He stretched, trying to shake himself back to wakefulness.

Chuckling, Ardyn reached over to ruffle Noct's hair. When Noct only curled into it, Ardyn kept his hand there, petting gently. "Get some rest, Noct. I'll wake you when it's time."

-

Someone was shaking his shoulder, disturbing his sleep. Noct mumbled something uncomplimentary, rolling over and clinging onto them, willing them to stop moving. They stopped shaking him, and instead there was a tickling sensation on his face, like someone tracing patterns over his cheekbones. That was fine, that was almost nice, and Noct had fallen nearly completely back to sleep when he was slapped hard across the face.

Noct shook his head, blinking at Ardyn. 

"I _am_ sorry, Noct. I wasn't sure how else to wake you." He looked chagrined.

"It's—fine," Noct said, rubbing at his cheek. Ardyn hit hard, and it was still stinging. "Let's um, head out?"

Noct pulled himself upright, but stumbled on exiting the car, not expecting the ground to be so uneven. Thankfully, Ardyn was there to catch him, keeping a hand on his arm even after Noct had found his footing.

"This way," Ardyn said, and Noct let himself be tugged along.

-

It was rough going, between the already eroded terrain and Titan knocking increasingly more pieces of it loose as they made their way down the cliffside. Ardyn stood back watching as Noct absorbed the sword from the tomb, letting out a deep breath when he felt it settle into place amongst the others he'd collected. 

"Is that painful?" Ardyn asked, frowning at him with an expression of concern.

Noct startled. No one had asked him that before. 

"It's," Noct tried to explain. "It's heavy." He materialized the sword again, just holding it in his hand for a moment. "Sometimes I feel like I'm bearing the weight of their expectations along with the power."

Ardyn's fingers were laid over his, and Noct looked at him in confusion before Ardyn explained.

"It's no sign of weakness to ask for help, Noct."

Noct nodded slowly, reluctant to pull away even after dematerializing the sword, Ardyn's fingers clasped in his own a warm reassurance.

Of course, that was when Titan collapsed that section of the ground and they fell, sliding haphazardly down the cliff face before coming to a stop on a ledge in front of the Archaen.

Ardyn's hand was a steady weight on his shoulder as Noct stood to face the god.

-

It was unfortunate then, that Noct couldn't actually _communicate_ with Titan. The words the god spoke were guttural and shook the very ground they stood on, but no clarity was forthcoming. Noct looked at Ardyn as if to say _what now_ , but before Ardyn could offer any suggestions, Titan made a swipe at them.

Ardyn shoved him down and covered them with his shield. 

"I suppose a certain level of excitement must be expected when communing with the gods," he said with a laugh, Noct tucked against his side. "Perhaps it's best we find more solid ground before continuing."

Noct agreed, gingerly picking his way forward as Ardyn kept an eye out for falling debris and took up the rear.

Titan was still roaring and shaking the earth when they reached a larger outcropping of rock, with the added bonus now of making Noct's head pound as if understanding could be forced upon him. Noct snarled in frustration, striking back when Titan's hand came down on them again.

"I believe he wants you to prove yourself worthy of receiving his power," Ardyn shouted over the din of Titan rearranging the landscape.

That, Noct could do. He called on the full power of the Armiger, avoiding Titan's fist and attacking, phasing away and then warp-striking critical points. It felt quite literally like chipping away at rock, and Noct was wondering how long he'd have to keep it up for when there was a new commotion.

Imperial soldiers had joined the fray, firing lances at the Archaen that anchored him to the ground and restricted his movement. 

Noct wasn't sure what they were doing here, but at least for the moment, it seemed their goals were aligned.

-

"Noct, dodge!" Ardyn shouted, and Noct ducked automatically out of the way, hanging by his sword on the cliff wall as ice spells hit Titan's arm, freezing him neatly. 

This time when Noct struck, rock shattered under the force of his blow and Titan went down with a rumble. Noct was still catching his breath as Ardyn came up beside him.

"We're lucky you dropped these," Ardyn said with a smile, handing back the remaining elemancy spheres.

Noct laughed, relief and battle adrenaline wearing off as he watched golden light bathe Titan, and then another vision, but this time it wasn't painful. _Luna?_ Noct wondered as Titan faded into the light and Noct felt a burning sensation over his shoulderblades, like lines being branded onto his skin.

Before he could investigate further, an Imperial airship was pulling up to them, the hatch opening.

"What now?" Noct wondered.

"Ah," Ardyn said from beside him, "I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you Noct." He gestured at the crater where Titan had been. "I wanted to make a show of good faith before I fully introduced myself. I wasn't certain you'd trust me otherwise." He was standing carefully apart, not touching Noct for once. "Imperial Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, at your service," he said, finishing with a slight bow.

Noct was stunned, but. "I trust you," he blurted out before he'd really thought about it. 

Noct realized after he said it that it was the truth. Ardyn had only helped him, and was still offering his help now. Noct reached out this time, putting a hand on Ardyn's arm. "Can we get out of here?"

-

Ardyn's room on the airship was surprisingly luxurious, and Noct gratefully shrugged his jacket off, tossing it over the back of a chair as he rubbed at his still aching shoulders. He winced when that only made it worse, like prodding at a fresh bruise.

"Might I be of assistance?" Ardyn asked.

Noct hesitated, then pulled his shirt off as well, showing Ardyn his back. "Is it bad?"

"Oh, _Noct._ " The concern in Ardyn's voice made something warm inside him. Ardyn motioned for him to lie down on the bed, then came back with a wet towel, laying it over the afflicted areas, skin that had felt raw to the touch. It felt much better by the time Ardyn drew the towel away, only a slight tenderness where Ardyn delicately traced the patterns of the mark Titan had left on him. 

Noct sighed, snuggling further into the blankets he'd pulled up.

-

He woke to darkness and an arm slung casually over his waist. Had he fallen asleep? Noct blinked blearily, remembering the Disc, and Titan, and Ardyn revealing himself as the Chancellor of Niflheim. Oh. Noct felt his face heat up as he realized he'd just taken Ardyn's bed, leaving him nowhere to sleep. Noct tried to get up and see if there was a couch he could relocate to, or possibly another room, but Ardyn's arm curled tighter around him like he was loathe to let Noct go.

Well. If Ardyn didn't mind. Noct cautiously shifted a bit closer, relaxing into it when Ardyn responded by tucking up against him, warm all along his side.

-

Noct didn't wake up again until the sun was fully out. It had to be midday at least, but Noct was too comfortable to want to move in his cocoon of blankets and the lingering sensation of having someone wrapped around him. "Nrghh," he mumbled, trying half-heartedly to untangle himself, only to thump onto the floor when the blankets won. 

"I trust you slept well?" Ardyn asked with faint amusement, giving Noct a hand up. 

Noct yawned, nodding. It was hard to think of Ardyn as the Imperial Chancellor when he'd always been more than courteous to Noct. Weren't the Niffs supposed to hate them, and him especially, since he was the prince? King now, Noct supposed. He pushed the thought away, focusing instead on how Ardyn was tracing over the tattoos again with a light touch, pressing harder in spots that Noct hadn't realized were still knotted with tension from weeks of sleeping in campsites and having to fight for his life at all hours of the day.

"Does this still pain you?" Ardyn asked, though he had to know that it didn't, with the way Noct was all but putty in his hands. 

"It's fine," Noct said, leaning back into it as Ardyn massaged all the tension out of his muscles. 

It was strange, but he'd gotten more comfortable with Ardyn in the span of days than he had with people he'd known for most of his life. It probably helped that Ardyn had no compunctions about overstepping bounds, and unexpectedly, Noct was fine with the transgression as well.

"We'll be landing outside of Lestallum soon," Ardyn said, giving Noct one last squeeze on his shoulder before stepping back. "I've sent along a message to your friends to meet you there."

Noct nodded along until he realized. "You're not coming?" 

It sounded weak even to his ears, and Noct ducked his head, embarrassed. 

Ardyn put a hand back on Noct's shoulder, stroking his thumb gently over the nape of Noct's neck. "Unfortunate, but there are certain matters that require my attention. I expect we'll cross paths again rather sooner than later, Noct." 

"Right," Noct said, feeling a little better. He reached a hand up to tangle his fingers with Ardyn's. 

\- 

Everyone was indeed waiting for him at the Leville, most of the gang looking relieved to see him, save for Gladio, who was beside himself with anger. He grabbed Noct by the arm and dragged him outside again before Noct could even utter a greeting.

"What were you _thinking_ , Noct? How can I be your shield if I'm not by your side?"

Noct glared back. "It went fine. I've got Titan's mark, and the headaches are gone."

"But what if it _hadn't_? We don't know anything about this Ardyn person, and you just went off with him? Alone? Do you know how worried everyone was?" Gladio rubbed at his forehead, as if he was the one with the headache this time. 

"Ardyn is..." Noct sighed, tired all of a sudden. "Can we go back inside? I don't want to go over this twice."

Gladio looked ready to continue arguing, but relented at Noct's expression. He'd known Noct long enough to know when he wasn't going to back down.

-

"That dude is the Imperial Chancellor?!" Prompto exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "No way!" 

"That was an extremely dangerous maneuver," Ignis agreed. "It could have been a trap."

Noct looked at Gladio, waiting for his two gil, but Gladio remained stoically silent, likely satisfied with having said his piece earlier. 

"I didn't know who he was until _after_ we defeated Titan," Noct muttered. He fell back onto the bed, tempted to just sleep the rest of the day away. It'd made sense to go with Ardyn at the time, but no one else seemed to think so.

Noct sat up as a phantom breeze brushed past him. "Gentiana." 

Her expression was serene as always, and at least her riddles were in a language he could understand. 

Everyone looked at Noct expectantly after she'd vanished again. "We're going after Ramuh," he answered the unspoken question.

It was too late to search out the runestones that day, but Ignis promised to wake them for an early start the next morning. Noct groaned, piling blankets over his head as if he could block everyone out through sheer force of will.

That night, he fell asleep curled around his pillow, feeling oddly bereft.

-

Ramuh's trial was simpler than Titan's by far. Noct followed the lightning strikes and absorbed the power in the runestones, feeling the magic crackle against his palms. He wondered how Luna was doing, whether Gentiana was keeping her updated on his progress. Two out of six was a good start, and if she was calling Leviathan, they'd have half the covenants soon.

Noct also wondered exactly what business Ardyn had left to take care of. 

Empire business most likely, which wasn't necessarily good for them, but Ardyn seemed intent on helping him, so whatever it was couldn't be too bad. 

Noct shook his head, concentrating on the fight in front of him. The cave the last runestone was located in was a maze filled with daemons that popped out of every crevasse. They'd already been startled by more than one group and Noct couldn't afford to be distracted.

There. The last runestone. 

Noct placed his hand on it and felt the power flow through him, Ramuh's mark searing itself onto his palm, branching lines that curved down and over his wrist. 

"And now to find our way back out," Ignis declared, with an answering cheer from Prompto.

Noct agreed with the sentiment—some sunlight would be nice after traversing around the dark dank cave for hours, but he itched at his palm where the mark was still fresh and tender, wishing that Ardyn was around to rub the soreness out of it too. 

It was serendipity then, that when they'd finally made their way out of Fociaugh Hollow, Ardyn stood waiting with his airship.

-

Ardyn swept a bow, giving Noct a warm smile. "Ah, Noct. I see you've managed to quiet the Stormbringer. If you're still headed to Altissia, I offer safe passage."

Gladio put a hand over Noct's chest before he could take a step forward, stopping him from boarding. "Why should we trust you?" 

"I have business in Altissia and room for passengers. But if you'd prefer to find your own way," Ardyn lifted his hands in a shrug. He turned away, meaning clear, and Noct shoved past Gladio, striding quickly up the ramp. 

"We'll go with you."

The others followed him in, though Gladio made his unhappiness with the situation clear, glaring at Ardyn's back the whole way.

-

Noct got up once everyone had been settled in the barracks room Ardyn had showed them to. His hand still itched, and Gladio had made sure to keep himself between them the entire time, as if Noct was in danger from Ardyn.

"Where are you going?" Gladio asked, following him into the hallway.

Noct shrugged. "There's something I need to discuss with Ardyn."

"You can't trust that guy."

"I don't—" Noct started, but Gladio cut in again.

"You're just fucking him?"

Noct blinked. "What?" That was completely out of the blue, and wrong to the extreme. "No. And it wouldn't be your business if I was." Noct was done talking about it.

He stormed down the hallway, phasing ahead so Gladio couldn't follow him.

Noct wasn't sure he'd remembered the way right, and was relieved to find the familiar door with Ardyn's title emblazoned on it in fancy script. Noct pushed it open to the sight of Ardyn at his table reviewing a thick sheaf of papers. 

"Noct." Ardyn put down the pages, looking genuinely pleased to see him. "How may I be of service?"

Noct held out his hand, palm up so Ardyn could see the new markings. "Could you—"

"Of course." He motioned for Noct to take a seat on the couch, and settled in next to him, taking Noct's hand in his own. The steady pressure of Ardyn massaging his palm lulled him almost to sleep, the tension of the day just draining away as Ardyn worked his way slowly up Noct's arm.

Noct sighed contentedly, leaning his head on Ardyn's shoulder, and gave himself over to it.

-

He wasn't surprised this time to wake up with a warm weight nestled against him. It was nice, and Noct almost wished the trip to Altissia would've taken another few days, just so he could enjoy it a while longer. 

-

They were finally in Altissia, but Noct _still_ couldn't see Luna. 

Ardyn had taken them directly past the border guards, who hadn't spared them a second glance with the company they were in, and left them on their own in front of a map that detailed the different city sectors. He'd given Noct's hand a last squeeze before heading off, fingers trailing over Noct's palm, and Noct wondered how long it'd be this time before he saw Ardyn again.

Gladio's eyes were narrowed at the exchange, but Noct ignored it. He studied the map, considering where they should start looking for Luna in a city as large as Altissia.

"Can't you just," Prompto waved his hands, "summon Gentiana and ask her to show us where Luna is?"

Noct frowned. "It doesn't work like that."

They were still stuck for ideas when a large group of people passed behind them, exclaiming loudly about the Oracle giving a speech in the main square at noon. 

"It seems our course is clear," Ignis said, and they followed the group to where a large audience was already gathered. 

-

Luna spoke of light, and hope, and standing together against the darkness. Noct felt his heart lift just watching her, that everything would be alright now that they were together. Once they secured the covenant with Leviathan, they could head to the Crystal and banish the darkness like the stories said. 

They all looked up at the sound of engines in the air. "Imperial airships," Gladio said. "Ardyn's doing, I'll bet."

"We must get Noct to Leviathan," Ignis reasoned. 

Prompto was looking at something in the air with great interest. He gave Ignis a thumbs up. "I've got an idea!" 

Which was how, fifteen minutes later, Noct was riding shotgun on an...airbike? Whatever it was handled haphazardly, and Noct almost fell off more than once before they'd made it to open water, just as Leviathan rose from the depths.

"Hold on, hold on," Prompto said, circling around as Luna spoke to the god, but whatever conversation they were having didn't seem to be going well, as Leviathan reared up and screamed, waves rising with her. Prompto pulled them higher, looking for a good angle, before—

"Now!" he shouted, gunning the engine, and Noct jumped. It wasn't a perfect landing, but at least he hadn't fallen to his death in the sea.

Leviathan looked at him with her giant eye, and Noct felt like he was being judged for all the things he'd done and would ever do. She was the most intimidating of the gods he'd faced so far, not the least because he was so close. 

"I need your power!" Noct yelled, but Leviathan shook her head with another scream, sending Noct flying.

Thankfully, there was a hard concrete platform to stop his fall. 

-

Noct got to his feet with a groan, running back in to join the fray. Leviathan had smashed up a decent amount of the pier, and it was floating around in the air, buffeted by the waves and the whirlwind that was circling her. 

That...could work. 

Noct experimentally warped to a floating platform, jumping off and warp-striking before landing on another chunk of debris.

He'd thought it was actually going pretty well before she whipped her head around too-fast and caught him hard, knocking him flat on his back. 

Noct dazedly looked up to see Luna running towards him, only to fall to her knees, coughing. 

There was a dark figure approaching her— _Ardyn?_ —and Noct was too far away to hear what they were saying, but he saw with perfect clarity, as if he were watching it in slow motion, the knife Ardyn drew and stabbed her with. 

_Why?_ Noct wanted to scream, but Ardyn was already leaving in his airship again, with only a wayward glance back at Noct, expression inscrutable.

He didn't—this wasn't—Luna was staggering to her feet again, braced against the trident, and everything glowed golden for a moment, power filling him, the trident slotting into place with the others. It felt like the Armiger supercharged, limitless power at his fingertips, and Noct knew he had to strike while it lasted.

It felt _easy_ now, attacking Leviathan and dodging away before she could return the blow, the easiest thing in the world to rip her apart.

Everything after that went by in a haze, Luna in a white dress, a field of blue flowers. 

"All I wanted...was to save you," Noct said, watching her float away into the depths where he couldn't reach her.

-

He was alone when he woke up, but all he could feel was anger. He opened his hand to find the ring clutched tight in his palm, Luna's last gift to him. Was this what Ardyn had been after all along? That he'd killed her for? 

Everyone had been right. Noct didn't know what he was doing, and Luna had paid the price for it.

-

Noct still felt in a daze the next day, getting on the train with the others. Was this even worth doing? What good was the Crystal if he couldn't save Luna?

The train was just pulling out of the station when there was the flash of a familiar coat, and _what?_ Noct thought. It couldn't be. He ran in the direction he'd seen it in, ignoring the others calling after him. If it really was Ardyn, Noct couldn't let him get away.

There was an eerie stillness in the air when Noct charged into the last carriage, but that wasn't important.

Ardyn looked the same as always, turning to face Noct as if nothing had changed between them. He reached out a hand, but Noct summoned a sword, pointing it at Ardyn's throat. 

"You killed Luna!" he shouted. 

Noct had trusted him, and then Ardyn had stabbed Luna while Noct had been helpless to stop him. He'd been working for the Empire all along, and whatever sick game he'd been playing with Noct had been just that, a game.

Ardyn raised his hands, giving him a beseeching look. "I did it to protect you, Noct."

Noct shook his head. Gladio had been right the whole time, and Noct had been the one taken in by Ardyn's act. He'd been so stupid. He wasn't going to let Ardyn deceive him again.

"Did Lunafreya or your father ever tell you about the prophecy, Noct? That the Chosen King would bring light back to the world, but only at the cost of his own life?" 

"What—?" Noct looked at Ardyn, confused. That wasn't how the story had gone. 

"Your father sacrificed all of Insomnia. Lunafreya sacrificed Altissia and her own life. They're both kind people. As much as they cared for you, do you truly believe that they valued your life over the lives of so many people? People they'd been charged with protecting?"

That was—it _had_ been strange. His father had always taught him that the most important thing was protecting their people. That was why he'd kept the walls up around Insomnia even though it was killing him.

Ardyn reached a hand out, gently pushing Noct's sword down. His tone softened. "They've both known, Noct. For a very long time. It's why your father grew distant. He couldn't bear to look at you and know that you would die before you even took the throne." Ardyn paused then, looking in the direction of the other carriages. "Do you think your friends were told? Are they _really_ your friends, Noct?" 

Noct shook his head. No, it wasn't true. He closed his eyes, but that didn't stop Ardyn from speaking.

"Is it you that they're protecting...or is it the king?"

Noct didn't know what to believe. That his father, that _Luna_ had only saved him for a greater sacrifice? That Ardyn had killed her after helping Noct for weeks because this too, was something that would help him?

Ardyn traced a hand down the side of Noct's face, touch light as a feather. "You said you trusted me once, Noct. I swear to you, everything I've done has been for your benefit."

If what Ardyn said was true, then his father and Luna had been lying to him his entire life. That everyone else had known might also be true, and no one Noct called a friend really cared about _him._

"Please, Noct." Ardyn's tone was imploring, and Noct wavered, taking a faltering step forward.

Ardyn had helped him for weeks, and never asked anything in return. He'd soothed Noct's pains, and made him feel less alone, not like a prince but a _person_ , someone who needed comfort as much as anyone else. It was easier than Noct had thought it would be to fall into Ardyn's arms, let Ardyn stroke him gently on the back as he let the sobs out, shaking with it. 

-

Noct wasn't sure if it was five minutes or five hours later when the temperature in the room suddenly dropped, cold that cut straight through his jacket and made his teeth ache. He glanced up to see if Ardyn knew what was happening, but Ardyn was looking off into the distance at something far away.

He turned to the door, putting Noct behind him and murmuring to himself. "A coldness that can only be hers."

Noct watched Gentiana appear out of icy mists, a flurry of snowflakes swirling around her that turned to frost any solid surface they encountered. Something passed between her and Ardyn, and she reached out a pale fingertip, freezing him in place.

Noct didn't understand. "What—" 

Light, pale and shimmering, and in Gentiana's place was the Glacian. There was something almost sorrowful in her expression as she looked at Noct. "Let it now be done...as promised to the Oracle."

Noct felt ice on his hip, flowering into a mark that curled down and over his thigh. He pressed a hand to it, wondering if this one would be the last.

When he looked up again, she was gone. 

-

"Noct!" Gladio came charging through the door, sword in hand, and when he saw Ardyn, he swung in a wide arc that passed inches from Noct's face. 

" _No!_ " Noct yelled, but it was too late. 

He looked at Gladio and Ignis and Prompto, remembering Ardyn's words. Were they really his friends? Would his father have sent them with him into such uncertainty without telling them how important it was that Noct lived through it? The lives of all the people in Lucis, weighed only against his own.

"Get away from me," Noct said, backing up until he was nearly at the other end of the carriage.

They looked at him in confusion, though that expression cleared quickly. Noct felt relief wash through him as Ardyn stepped up behind him, arm around his waist as he tucked Noct close to his side. "That hurt," Ardyn said, "my feelings at least. After all, _I_ only have Noct's best interests at heart."

Before anyone could respond, the entire train shuddered violently. Dark shadows converged on the windows, then daemons were pouring in, screaming and ravenous.

Ardyn tugged him along, and Noct didn't look back though he heard his name being called. His _friends_ could take care of themselves, they didn't need to take care of him anymore.

-

Noct stopped once they were safely in Ardyn's room on his airship. He raised a hand to Ardyn's face, touching the skin there, warm and whole, though Noct had _seen_ him frozen and shattered to pieces. "How did you—" 

Ardyn smiled, but even Noct could tell there wasn't any humour in it. "Shall I tell you a story?" 

He pulled Noct to him, settling them on the couch so Noct was wrapped up in his arms, Ardyn's chin resting on his shoulder. "There once was a great king, whose only desire was to save the people from a scourge that twisted men into monsters. The likes of which you've seen. His body would come to host myriad daemons, that countless lives be spared."

Ardyn stopped, as if waiting for something, and Noct pulled back to see his face changing, dark shadows that spread slowly over his skin.

It was—disturbing, but Noct wasn't afraid, not of Ardyn. He carefully touched a hand to Ardyn's cheek, the shadows wet but no more menacing than anything else Noct had come up against, and Ardyn sighed, pressing his face into Noct's palm.

"A jealous king, one not yet chosen by the Crystal, ostracized and demonized this healer of the people. Making a true monster of him."

Noct frowned, settling back against Ardyn's side. "You're not a monster." 

"You'll find that many disagree with you on that sentiment, dear Noct." Ardyn chuckled, carding a hand through his hair. 

Noct shook his head, then reached into his pocket for the Ring of the Lucii. It'd been calling him, he could hear it, but there was something sinister about it, about how everyone who held it had died for it. "I don't want it," Noct said, though he wasn't sure whether he meant the ring, his destiny, or all the things in between.

Ardyn took the ring in his fingers, letting it sit in his palm for a moment before shadows arose, engulfing it. The ring glowed with white light, but it wasn't enough for the darkness that grew and grew, until it had been devoured completely.

"Don't worry, Noct." Ardyn said, drawing him close. "I'll take care of everything."


End file.
